


Feelin' the High

by flower_tier



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_tier/pseuds/flower_tier
Summary: Boyf Riends + Prompt 48.) "Kiss me"~~~~~Michael gets pretty touchy feely when high and poor Jeremy always has to deal with it.





	Feelin' the High

The first time Michael ever got high was a night that Jeremy would probably never forget. 

It was the middle of winter in the ninth grade and Michael had invited him over for an unknown purpose. Jeremy had just assumed that it was video games, but from the way the other was phrasing things, his gut was telling him it was bound to be something different. 

And different it was. 

As soon as he had arrived, Michael had ushered him down into the basement and locked the door behind himself. Jeremy almost suspected the worst, but was stopped when Michael held up what looked to Jeremy like a rolled up sheet of paper. 

"What the hell is that?" He had asked. 

Michael glanced around himself cautiously, going quiet before looking back to Jeremy and grinning. 

" _It's pot_." 

Jeremy's eyes widened in semi-surprised. This wasn't totally out of the blue since the other had been talking about it lately, but he was shocked that the other actually managed to get it. Where the hell did he get a weed friend? It's not like you can ask just anyone about that. He wished he had asked, but at the time he figured that the less he knew, the better. 

"You invited me over to smoke pot?" Jeremy questioned, just to confirm. 

Michael nodded. 

"I'm not doing it." 

Michael pouted. "What?! C'mon, not even one hit?! Don't you wanna know what it's like?!" He tried insisting, but Jeremy wasn't having it. 

"Damn, I can't believe you're _peer pressuring_ me." Jeremy faked a tone of shock and folded his arms, shaking his head. 

"Hmph. Fine." Michael huffed and went to go grab the lighter he had stashed away. "But, you have to stay with me! You gotta make sure I don't do anything I'll regret." 

Jeremy sighed. "Okay, sure. I'll stay with you." He plopped down on his beanbag chair and watched as Michael lit the joint. "But if I go home smelling like weed, I'm blaming it all on you!" 

"Yeah, yeah!" Michael called in return, waving a hand dismissively before bringing the joint to his lips and breathing in a tiny amount. It threw him into a bit of a coughing fit. Though, that quickly died down and he took a moment to look around the room. 

"I don't... feel too different, yet." Michael looked frustrated and went for another, small puff. 

"Maybe you're thinking about it too hard?" Jeremy suggested. "Just relax. It'll probably happen. Unless you got ripped off." 

Michael slumped down on his beanbag and a few minutes of silence passed between them. Jeremy was about to say that he _definitely_ had been ripped off, but then he saw the other slowly start to tip and leaned over to fall with his head in Jeremy's lap. 

"Uh- You okay, Michael?" He questioned, looking down at him. 

" _Duuude._ I am more than okay, man." 

Welp, it's kicked in now. 

Jeremy chuckled and shook his head. "Congrats on your first high, dude." 

"Thanks!" Michael looked up at him with a dopey smile before he rolled off his lap and went to grab some controllers. "But, I shouldn't be the only one having any fun!" He tossed one of the controllers in Jeremy's general direction and then put in the disk of a random game. 

Jeremy grabbed the controller that had landed a bit to his left and watched as Michael began trying to navigate through the menu screen to start the game. He got a bit confused along the way and Jeremy would've gone to help him, but it was too amusing to pass up watching. Once he figured it out, though, he went back to go sit down and pressed play. 

But, he didn't go sit in his beanbag chair. 

He sat down right behind Jeremy and placed his legs around him, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist so he could hold his own controller. 

Jeremy froze. He didn't have even an inkling of an idea of why on Earth Michael would've decided to do that. Sure, he had been sitting a bit forward in the beanbag, but he always did that to be closer to the screen. Why was this suddenly an invitation? Michael was a touchy-feely guy, but it was more casual touches than this that he was used to... 

Oh, whatever. It was probably the weed. 

He tried not to think about it too much as the game started and they began playing. Though, he had to admit it was pretty difficult. Michael was breathing pretty much straight into his ear (which kinda tickled) and he was very, _very_ warm and... soft... It was almost like a nice blanket was enveloping him and he could just lay forever in it. 

His train of thought caused him to lose focus a moment, but one look at the screen told him that Michael wasn't doing much better anyways. He spared the other a side glance to check up on him and- 

_Oh god, he wished that he hadn't._

Michael was staring back at him through heavy lids and it made him... feel something deep in his gut that made him go a little dizzy. Jeremy raised a brow and the other smiled at him, sending more of whatever feeling it was coursing through him. He shook his head and went back to looking at the TV. It was troubling not knowing what the hell it was, but he figured he could just forget about. 

That is until he felt something warm and wet on his cheek. 

Jeremy nearly dropped his controller as he felt his entire face flush. "M-Michael?" He questioned, head turning so quickly he's surprised he didn't get whiplash. 

"Sorry, your skin seemed so soft... I couldn't help it." Michael shrugged and then went to press a few kisses along the back and side of Jeremy's neck. 

Jeremy could feel waves of heat washing over himself. He initially wanted to tell the other to stop, but the pleasant chills that were being sent down his spine silenced him and he let out a shaky breath instead. _Shit._ He was starting to put a name to that feeling and he had to set his controller down to steady himself. 

_This can't be happening._

_He is most definitely not getting aroused in any way shape or form by th-_

Jeremy felt Michael nip lightly at his skin and it was game over. 

His jeans were getting a bit uncomfortable and there was no way he could sit through any more of this. He promised he wouldn't let him do anything he might regret and he figured this was probably something of that caliber. Weed and teenage hormones must have him walking that line (at least, that's what he thought) and he wouldn't let Michael do that to himself. 

Jeremy jumped up from the beanbag causing Michael to tilt and fall forward a bit. "S-Sorry, Michael! I think I'm-I'm, uh-" He felt his voice cracking and he cleared his threat. "M-My dad is calling, I think, and he probably wants me home! B-Bye!" With that, he was rushing out the door and Michael was left to his confusion. 

  
~~~~~  


When Jeremy had left that day, he hadn't realized just what chain of events would follow. As it turns out, Michael got like that every time he was high _and he never mentioned it afterwords_. There wasn't even any indication that he remembered! The whole situation had stressed the poor boy out quite a bit in the beginning, but as time went on he found himself almost looking forward to the next time Michael invited him over for his smoke. 

The events even started happening in his dreams. He'd think about it more frequently. It sent bitter-sweet pangs to his gut and he'd be a fucking liar if he said he hadn't gotten off to the memories at least once. Jeremy really, _really_ didn't want to admit it, but Michael was kind of, sort of taking over his entire brain. 

To make matters worse, Jeremy was starting to come to terms with the fact that this attraction might go beyond something just sexual. He caught himself staring at the other, remembering how it feels to be in his arms, to just be with him... it sent god damn shivers down his spine and he ached to be able to do whatever he wanted with the other. It sucked, but he had it even worse for him than he had had it for Christine. 

And to make matters even _more_ worse, Jeremy couldn't even bring himself to do anything about it in return! He'd just sit there and let Michael do his thing, kissing him, cuddling him, that whole shebang (Though, Jeremy never let it go too far. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that). He wanted to kiss him, too! Ask why the fuck he's been doing this for three years now! It was frustrating, but while Michael had an excuse he could use as to why he did those things, Jeremy didn't and he feared that that wouldn't go over well if the other did happen to remember something. 

Jeremy sat in his final period of the day mulling over these facts and got so caught up in them that he almost didn't hear the bell ring. Slinging his bag up onto his shoulder, he made his way out of the room and barely took two steps before almost running straight into Michael. 

He raised a brow. "Michael? What are you doing here? Isn't your class on, you know, the other side of campus?" 

Michael shrugged. "Well, yeah, but I had to meet a guy out back so I skipped." 

_He met up with a guy..._ "So... does that mean what I think it means?" 

Michael grinned and nodded and that was the last thing Jeremy could properly register before his brain went haywire. The next thing he knew, they were back in Michael's basement and he was lighting a joint. Jeremy could feel his heartbeat speeding up as the other took a drag and sat down next to him, leaning his head against his shoulder. 

After a few minutes, the two had shifted to where Michael was lying across his lap and Jeremy gently ran his hands through Michael's hair. They'd stopped trying to do stuff while he was high as that (obviously) never worked out and settled for just sitting around together and sometimes talking. 

More minutes passed and Jeremy began to get a little anxious. This was the longest Michael had ever gone without trying to start something. Had he finally stopped? Was this just not a day for that? Question upon question ran through his head until Michael actually spoke up. 

"Hey, Jere?" 

"Yeah?" 

" _Kiss me._ " 

Jeremy's brain short-circuited. "I-I'm sorry c-could you... could you repeat that?" 

Michael sat up slowly and looked him in the eyes. "Kiss me." 

Panic was coursing through him. "W-Why do you-" 

"I always kiss you, but you never kiss me." Michael frowned. 

_Wait. So, Michael did remember all those times...?_

"I-I, um, didn't think... that you'd w-want me to?" 

Michael raised a brow. "Why would I be all over you if I didn't want you to reciprocate?" He chuckled, letting a moment of silence pass before continuing. "I'm probably gonna regret this when I'm sober, but..." He leaned over to wrap his arm around Jeremy's shoulders. "I've kinda, sorta been in love with you." 

Jeremy's heart began beating a mile a minute and, not having to care anymore, he nearly tackled Michael and pressed his lips to the other's. Michael was surprised to say the least, especially in his current state, but after what had happened sunk in, he was quick to kiss back. 

It was hardly comfortable lying across two beanbag chairs, but neither of them gave a shit at that moment; they were too focused on each other. Their kissing was sloppy and Michael's mouth definitely tasted like weed, but it felt like absolute heaven. Michael's hands moved to run up Jeremy's sides while Jeremy's ran through Michael's hair. 

They pulled away several times for air, but it lasted only seconds before they were connected again. Jeremy eventually moved on, though, and connected his lips to Michael's nick, kissing and nipping down it and to his collar bone. Michael let out small noises and his hands began to slightly grip at Jeremy's t-shirt. 

"You have... no idea... how long... I've wanted... to do this...." Jeremy murmured between kisses before looking up and into Michael's eyes. 

Michael chuckled. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that." 

Jeremy smiled and rolled over so that he was laying next to Michael. "Are you gonna remember this when you're sober?" 

"It'll be a little hazy, but yeah, I'll remember most of it. Why?" Michael turned his head so he could look at him. 

He shrugged in reply. "I just wanted to say I love you, but I didn't know if you'd remember me even saying it." Jeremy turned his head to look back at him and he was met with a wonderful smile. 

"I'll definitely remember that. I promise." 

Jeremy smiled. "Good, but if you don't, I'll say it again... or even if you do I'll still say it." 

"You're the best." Michael replied with another dopey smile before he yawned and rolled a bit so that he was flush against Jeremy's side. "I think I'm gonna take a weed nap now. I've got what I wanted out of this." 

Jeremy snorted and shook his head, but his hand moved up to run through Michael's hair once more in a comforting manner. "All right, then. Night, nerd." 

"Night, dork." Michael leaned up just enough to press a kiss to Jeremy's cheek before he was out like a light and Jeremy decided to follow right after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Askakdfiek I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but I hope it was enjoyable!!  
> (I still take requests, you can catch me on Tumblr at insanely-cool-jared-Kleinman)


End file.
